Nathan Spencer
Nathan "Rad" Spencer is a character from Bionic Commando Series, he makes his debut on Bionic Commando (Top Secret) as the main protagonist. Story Nathan Spencer was a member of the Federal States of America's armed forces, but his military career was stopped short when he lost his left arm to a grenade. While on rehabilitation leave, he accepted a position as the first test subject for bionics technology by T.A.S.C., the FSA military's intelligence division. He was given the codename: Research And Development #1, or RAD #1, and the name stuck; many continued to call him "Rad" Spencer for years. Under the supervision of TASC agent and supervisor of bionics technology Joseph Gibson, Nathan was the first human subject to be fitted with and control a bionic limb. Though the technology was still in the prototype phase, the fascistic Imperial Army attacked, and TASC's first operative, Super Joe, was captured. Nathan was activated early and sent into the field, given the field rank of Captain, and sent to rescue Joe and stop the Imperials. He succeeded with flying colors and his statue, along with Super Joe's, now decorates the Avenue of Heroes in Ascension City, along with other heroes of the conflict. Super Joe was promoted to Director of TASC, and he and Spencer oversaw the training of the TASC Special Ops...new "bionic commandos", just like Spencer. This unit would come to be legendary as the deadliest fighting unit in the world. However, bionics technology proved divisive, and the populace grew weary of being normal humans in a world of super-powered bionics. Demonstrations and riots followed, coming to a head when a group of rogue bionics was accused of aiding a rebellion against the FSA. The investigation found Nathan Spencer the sole perpetrator of all crimes, and he was convicted and sentenced to death by a military tribunal. He was actually innocent of all charges, but despite proclaiming this, his appeal was denied. He was stripped of his bionic arm and placed in the TASC Military Disciplinary Facility in Fort Leavenworth to await execution. The anti-bionics sentiment came to a head, and a new executive order known as the Bionic Purge was passed almost overnight, outlawing bionics technology. Merely being a bionic became against the law, and bionics were forced to hand in their implants or face prosecution. As a convicted criminal on death row, Nathan could do nothing to oppose the move and became despondant. On the day he is scheduled to be executed, however, an experimental WMD known as the Witherer is detonated in Ascension City, annihilating it and its citizens, and Nathan is given a chance at a pardon in exchange for tracking down and apprehending the perpetrators, known only as BioReign. Crossover Appearances Capcom Ultimate Showdown Spencer is one of the DLC characters of the game. Capcom All-Stars Battle Royale Spencer is one of the playable characters of the game. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Spencer appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Spencer appears as a Solo Unit. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages He is one of the characters from the starter roster. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020 Spencer is one of the playable characters of the game. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Spencer is one of the characters from Capcom side. Capcom X Namco: A New Generation of Fighting He is one of the characters facing Bionic Commando series alongside Super Joe. DC vs. Capcom: The Legend Era He is one of the playable characters. DC VS. Capcom: Fight of Legends Spencer is one of the characters from Capcom side. Square-Enix vs. Capcom: When Worlds Collide Spencer is one of the characters from Capcom side. Touhou vs. Capcom: Village of the Warriors Spencer is one of the characters from Capcom side, his rival is Hina Kagiyama from Touhou. Nintendo vs Capcom He is one of the characters from Capcom side, his rival is Luigi from Super Mario Bros. Cartoon Network vs. Capcom: Battles of Chaos Judgment He is one of the characters from Capcom side. Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony Spencer is one of the playable characters of the game. Super Smash Flash 3 Spencer is one of the playable characters of the game. Gallery Rad Spencer.jpg|1st Design 1686452-nathan spencer.jpg|Actual design Spencer.png Category:Capcom Category:Bionic Commando Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies